Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting blinds and more particularly to a small boat supported game blind.
Portable or floating hunting blinds have generally comprised a combination boat structure and hunter's concealment area as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,297 and 3,787,912. However, these blinds are not capable of being easily dismantled or removed from the boat for using the boat for other purposes. A wader's float type blind is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,969. Collapsible and sun shade and weather protective canopy structures for boats are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,513,764 and 2,689,579.
The principal distinction of this invention over the above named patents is its feature of providing a collapsible frame structure for small open boats which is easily attached or removed and in which the frame structure is arranged in a counterbalancing fashion permitting it to be easily partially opened from a substantially concealed position of a hunter to an unobstructed forward viewing position. Another feature is that the blind may be flatly collapsed on the boat top and similarly flatly collapsed for storage when not in use.